


What Happens In London... Part 1: Xander's Arrival

by soft_princess



Series: Vegas, NV [6]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Community: spring_with_xan, Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-20
Updated: 2008-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23131780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_princess/pseuds/soft_princess
Summary: Xander's arrival in London is not exactly what he'd have expected it to be.
Relationships: Rupert Giles/Xander Harris
Series: Vegas, NV [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658068
Kudos: 11





	What Happens In London... Part 1: Xander's Arrival

Miracle of miracles, Xander's plane landed right on time. The ache in the pit of his stomach had increased exponentially through the flight, and now all he could think about was the many varied ways in which Rupert was _not_ going to be waiting for him when Xander finally got to the waiting area. And he was stupid if he’d ever thought otherwise.

Sure, he had a reason to be here--work--but that was no more than an excuse for this. For being with Rupert.

Moving halfway across the world for a man he'd met at a _librarian_ conference, spent two years pining over, then--by sheer luck--met again, was definitely not the brightest moment of Xander's life. And it was happening _right now_. Xander could see the train wreck coming from a thousand miles away; he was going to get burned fast and really painfully.

And even if he didn't get burned today, and Rupert _was_ waiting for him behind the doors that Xander couldn't bring himself to go through, he was going to screw this up. Whatever they had between them was sex--albeit really good, _amazing_ sex--and Xander was not in any way intelligent enough to keep Rupert's interest for longer periods of time. He wasn't even the slightest bit bookworm-y and Rupert was going to get bored with him so fast--

The doors slid open in front of him and Xander stepped through, clutching his backpack in one hand. There was a bit of a commotion in the meeting area when more people came through the gate behind him, and Xander just stood there, overwhelmed, until he heard his name called among all the noise. He turned around and found Rupert waving at him, a little off to the side of the crowd.

Rupert was grinning at him like Xander was the Christmas present he'd always hoped for. Xander couldn't help the grin that spread across his face, and he waved back, all worries of being a screw-up going right out of his head. He breathed deeply, navigated the throng of people until he was standing right in front of Rupert, and said, "Hey."

Apparently, Rupert liked taking risks--though that shouldn't have come as that much of a surprise--because, the moment Xander was close enough, Rupert grabbed his arm, pulled him against his chest, and kissed him.

Xander, just a little bit dumbstruck, took a few seconds to respond to the kiss, and when he finally did, he let his backpack fall to the floor and curled his now free hand around the back of Rupert's neck.

When they pulled away, Xander felt flushed, happy and not even the slightest bit nervous anymore; in fact, if there hadn't been all those people swarming around them, Xander would probably have been down on his knees by now. And didn't that thought send the part of his brain responsible for triple X rated images into overdrive. "Hmm, hi," he said again.

Rupert's grin didn't waver, and he wrapped both arms around Xander's torso, holding him close and kissing the corner of his mouth. "Hi. I trust you've had an uneventful trip?"

Xander picked up his backpack from the floor. "Not bad. I slept through most of the flight." Trust him to spend his first flight overseas _sleeping_.

"I tend to do the same," Rupert said, letting go and putting his hand on Xander's lower back. "Hungry?"

Xander was starving, but probably not for what Rupert had in mind. He looked at him, eyes raking over Rupert's body, cheeks flushed, and said: "I could eat."

Rupert licked his lips. "Oh, could you?" he asked teasingly.

The words sent a shiver down Xander's spine, and he bit his lower lip. "Yes," he whispered. God, _yes_. Now that Rupert was standing right in front of him, Xander could feel the familiar slow burning in his groin, and he wished they could be somewhere private _right now_.

Rupert touched Xander's arm, lightly caressing the fabric of his sleeve, and led them both towards the doors. "Let’s find the car, and we'll think of what to do next."

Xander liked that plan. When he told Rupert that as they walked outside and towards the parking lot, it got him a chuckle and a whispered, "Greedy boy," and Xander had to bite his lips to keep from moaning.

He liked that plan even more when he saw that Rupert's car was parked at the farthest end of the parking lot, in a corner where there were no other cars, and that the windows on each side and at the back were tinted. There was no way Rupert hadn't planned this. "Greedy yourself," Xander murmured, just loud enough for Rupert to hear.

Rupert unlocked the left-hand side door, smirking, and then came around to the passenger's side to slide his arms around Xander's torso and kiss his neck. "Figured out my evil plan, then?" he asked, his breath brushing against Xander's ear. 

"Open the door, please," Xander groaned, leaning his head to the side to give Rupert better access to his neck. God, he was so hard already.

" _Your_ door is already unlocked," Rupert answered, chuckling softly. His hands retreated to Xander's hips, and he bit into Xander's ear lobe. "You did know we drive on the left side of the road here?"

Xander--who'd been about to ask, "What, you want me to drive?"--felt like banging his head on the top of the car. "I blame the complete absence of blood in my brain," he said, pushing back against Rupert and feeling Rupert's erection grind against his ass. "God, please."

Rupert gave Xander's neck a final kiss, and pushed him away. "Go on, get inside," he said hoarsely. Good to know Xander wasn't the only one getting impatient. "Put your pack on the backseat."

Shivering--because _God_ , he loved when Rupert took charge--Xander obeyed as fast as he could, throwing his bag in the back and sliding into the passenger seat. Okay, this was weird. He looked around, trying not to feel out of place while Rupert climbed in. The moment both doors were closed, Rupert put his hand on Xander's thigh and groaned. "Dear Lord, Xander." His voice was low, and he bent his head towards Xander to kiss his lips. "I've missed you."

"I want you so much," Xander murmured. He kissed back, hard and sloppy. "Please." He slipped a hand between Rupert's thighs and cupped his erection. So hard, so _warm_ it made Xander's mouth water.

"Yes, Xander, _yes_ ," Rupert moaned, and then said, hoarsely: "Tip your seat back."

Xander fumbled to find the mechanism, and finally felt the seat give and start sliding down backwards. He was almost horizontal when it stopped, and he turned to find Rupert watching him.

"So beautiful," Rupert murmured, sliding his hand up on Xander's thigh. He tugged Xander's shirt up and reached for his belt. "Take yourself out for me, please."

He didn't need to be told twice. He unbuckled his belt, pushing Rupert's fingers out of the way, unzipped his pants, and slipped his hand inside. The air was cool on his heated cock, more so when Rupert pulled Xander's hand away by grabbing both of his wrists and tugging his arms up.

"Hold the headrest," Rupert said, voice steadier than it had any right being. "Don't move your hands."

Xander nodded, fingers gripping the fabric. When Rupert looked at him expectantly, Xander licked his suddenly dry lips and groaned. "Yes, Daddy."

"Good boy," Rupert groaned, sighing. He leaned forward again, over the gap between their seats, and kissed Xander's jaw. He slipped his hand underneath Xander's shirt, cool fingers sliding on overheated skin and making Xander shiver, and finally wrapped his fist around Xander's cock. "I'll make you come like this."

Xander wanted to say that it wasn't going to take long at all, but when he opened his mouth, he couldn't speak. Rupert tightened his hold and started stroking, up and down, slowly, forcing a moan and a whimper out of Xander's throat. "Please," Xander croaked, arching up.

"Tell me what you want," Rupert whispered, "be a good lad."

He twisted his fist, and Xander arched his neck, moaning. "Want you, Daddy." He wasn't going to last. A few weeks of phone calls and all Xander really wanted was this, Rupert's hand on him, Rupert's mouth so close to his ear, and still _so far away_ ; Xander couldn't wait until they were in bed.

"Want me to make you come?"

_Oh. Fuck._ Xander couldn't breathe. "Yes," he rasped, drawing in as much air as he could. " _Please_." Rupert gave another expert twist of his wrist, and Xander's fingers clutched the headrest, his eyes drifting close. "Not gonna--"

"Come for me," Rupert groaned, hoarsely.

The words sent shivers down Xander's spine, and he arched up into Rupert's fist frantically; up, down, up, down, faster. "Daddy," he cried out and tensed.

"That's it, that's my boy." Rupert tightened his fingers and stroked faster, meeting every one of Xander's shaky thrusts until Xander slumped back against the passenger seat and whimpered.  
  
"Wow," he muttered. He turned to Rupert with a lazy grin on his face and licked his lips.

Rupert's hand came up to cup Xander's cheek, caressing the stubble there gently. "Good?"

"You know it," Xander replied, his voice low and breathless. Then he looked down into Rupert's lap and bit the inside of his cheeks. He was suddenly overcome with the urge to feel-- _God_ , he _needed_ to taste the erection he knew was under the flap of Rupert's shirt, tenting his pants. "Need help?" he asked, with a flick of his tongue on his lips, his body still pleasantly humming.

A finger grazed Xander's lower lip, and he let his tongue out again, licking the pad of Rupert's thumb. Rupert shivered. "Yes," he said. He moved his fingers slowly down Xander's jaw to the back of his neck and tugged until Xander's head was in Rupert's lap. "Take me out."

Xander didn't need to be told twice. He actually didn't need to be told _at all_ , but damn, he liked it when Rupert took charge. "Yes, Daddy," he murmured, fingers scrambling for Rupert's belt, button, and, finally, zipper. He slipped his hand inside, against the wet cotton of Rupert's boxer shorts, and closed his fist around his erection. Xander pulled it out, slowly, finding it already slick with precome, and his mouth watered. Fuck yeah, he wanted this.

"That's my good lad." Rupert groaned and twisted his hips into a better angle. "Suck my cock." 

Xander darted out his tongue and licked the tip of Rupert's erection, savouring the taste before closing his lips around it and sucking. The hand on the back of his neck tightened, and Xander opened his mouth again to take as much of Rupert as he could inside.

"Yes," Rupert sighed. "That's it, Xander."

He bobbed his head up and down, lips tight on Rupert's cock. He liked this, liked how Rupert's hand felt on his neck, and how Rupert's cock tasted on his tongue, and the stretch of it in his mouth. Xander didn't think it could get any better than this.

And it freaked him out.

But those were thoughts for another time, when Rupert wasn't arching under him and moaning loudly in the darkened car. Xander pulled back, tongue flicking over the head of Rupert's cock, and wrapped his hand around it tight.

"Yes, don't stop," Rupert whispered hoarsely. "Keep sucking like a good boy." 

Xander looked down with a soft smile on his lips, feeling the blush spread on his cheeks. _God_ , this shouldn't be so hot, but it was, and he wrapped his mouth around Rupert's cock again, sucking harder, up and down, hand moving in time with his mouth.

"Won't be long now," Rupert murmured, letting out a whimper and shivering against the seat.

Xander didn't falter. He kept going, moving his head and hand faster. He wanted to taste Rupert, feel him come in his mouth, but he knew he couldn't.

Rupert tightened his grip on Xander's hair, pulling him back. "Just your hand, no swallowing."

Xander nodded, licking his lips, and he sped up his strokes, eyes fixed on Rupert's cock. Then Rupert tensed, and Xander couldn't help but look at _him_ , at the way his eyes slid closed and his mouth opened when he came, shuddering into Xander's grip.

"Tomorrow," Rupert slurred, body slumped against the seat a few minutes later, after they'd cleaned themselves and zipped up their pants. "Tomorrow we'll be heading to the health centre."

"Why?" Xander asked. His head was pillowed on Rupert's thigh, and he was smiling. His body felt wonderfully satisfied, and his jaw ached, and he couldn't help the grin, or the way his fingers grazed Rupert's leg.

"Because I want to taste myself on your lips," Rupert replied. He brushed Xander's hair and coaxed him back into a sitting position. "I'd very much like you to be able to swallow when I come," he added, voice low and hoarse, before closing the short distance between their lips. 

Oh, yeah, Xander could get behind that plan. He kissed Rupert back lazily, pushing his tongue inside Rupert's mouth, and moaned.

"And I'd also like to fuck you without needing protection," Rupert whispered when they pulled apart. 

_Fuck_. Xander bit his lip and whimpered soflty.

"I can see this is a plan that interests you?"

Xander nodded, and leaned forward to kiss Rupert again. "Please."

Rupert cupped his cheek, laying his forehead against Xander's. "I promise. For now, though, perhaps we should get going."

"Yeah, okay." They'd been in the parking lot for a while already, Xander realized with a glance at his watch; it'd be best to go before anyone started getting suspicious. He sat back comfortably in the passenger seat and turned his head so he could watch Rupert put the key into the ignition and start the car.

"When we get home," Rupert was saying, "I intend on bending you over the back of my couch."

"Oh God," Xander groaned, eyes fluttering closed. "No waiting?"

"None." Rupert smirked at him and then turned his eyes back on the parking lot and navigated their way out into the highway. "The moment the door is closed, you'll take off your trousers."

"Okay," Xander immediately agreed. That--that sounded like the best idea ever. He squirmed slightly, and his grin widened. "I like this plan too."

*

Xander ended up falling asleep on the ride to Bath, his head filled with images of what Rupert intended to do to him soon. He woke up, groggy and still incredibly horny, when Rupert parked the car and turned the motor off. "We there?" he asked, blinking the sleep out of his eyes.

"Yes, we are," Rupert replied softly. He waved at the house in front of them, and Xander's eyes widened as he took it in.

It was--a big house. And that was kind of an understatement. "Is there something you didn't tell me? Are you a millionaire or something?" Two floors, big windows, and what looked like an impressive yard, though it was dark and Xander couldn't really tell.

Rupert laughed. "No, this house has been in my family for several generations by now; I can barely afford to keep it heated in the winter."

Xander knew Rupert _had_ to be exaggerating, at least a little. It was a big house, but not that big and Xander had learned--one of those useless piece of information you hear at a librarian convention--that librarians made more in a year than anyone would expect them to, not _much_ , but still. And if Rupert had inherited a house, he must have inherited money too. But still, the point was: the house was impressive. "I think I remember something about a fucking?" Xander finally said, reminding himself that the point here had absolutely nothing to do with house or money; no, the point was _fucking_. He unbuckled his seatbelt and reached into the back for his bag.

"Yes, you're remembering correctly." Rupert rubbed his hand on his thigh, and Xander could see he was already hard again.

They made it inside without too much trouble, if you didn't count the almost tripping on the steps and the awkward walking--at least on Xander's part. Rupert seemed almost unfazed. Xander had his shoes off and his fingers on the fly of his jeans before the door clicked shut.

"Take off your shirt as well," Rupert said steadily. He leaned back against the door and watched Xander intently.

Xander pulled the shirt off over his head nervously, all too aware of Rupert's eyes following him, and went back to unzipping his pants as quickly as he could. He _ached_ for this, wanted to feel Rupert slide inside him, fill him up and fuck him until Xander couldn't think. He wanted to feel it again tomorrow, and the day after that, and the day after the day after that.

He finally worked his pants off, stumbling just a little when he slipped his feet through, and put them over the arm of the couch.

"Good," Rupert said. He walked to Xander's side, and put a hand on his hip, fingers idly caressing the skin, making Xander shiver. "Turn around."

The couch was there, just a few feet away, and Xander anticipated the next order before it came; he took two steps forward, and bent his waist to put both hands on the back of the couch. "Like this?"

Rupert moaned, and Xander felt him press against his ass, clothes still in the way. "Yes," Rupert whispered into Xander's ear. "Perfect. Keep looking straight ahead and don't move, please."

Xander gave a short nod, and bit his lower lip. He heard Rupert fumble with his pants, and the sound of a zipper. There was a whispered curse, and then a finger, pressing wet and cold against Xander's entrance. "God," he groaned. "Please, want this." 

"I know you do," Rupert replied, voice low and throaty. "I could hear it, every night." He pressed his finger in, slowly, pushing it past the first knuckle, then the second, and twisting. "It was in your voice, and all I wanted was to be right there with you, to push my fingers inside and stretch you open for me." He added a second finger, and Xander keened. "I wanted to fill you up with my cock, feel your muscles clench around me so very tightly."

"Fuck, Daddy," Xander whimpered again, pushing back against Rupert's hand.

"Yes, my boy." Rupert pushed his fingers deeper, then pulled back and added a third one. "Did you do this? At home, lying in your bed, did you touch yourself like this? Imagining my fingers, my cock--"

"Yes," Xander groaned. "Yes, yes--couldn't stop." He'd done it, even, while Rupert was on the other end of the phone line, his voice edging Xander on, and God, as amazing as phone sex was, as Xander pushing his own fingers inside was, _this_ was better. So much better, and Xander pushed back again. "Fuck, please, need you now."

"It would take a much stronger man than I am to resist you right now," Rupert whispered against Xander's neck. "Don't move."

Xander nodded, breathing erratically. He didn't move an inch, and soon he could hear Rupert lowering his zipper, and the sound of the condom wrapper and the cap of lube falling onto the floor, and-- _fuck_ \--there was Giles' cock, burning him and filling him up, and Xander groaned, loudly. "Yes, please, _Daddy_ ," he murmured, head bowed.  
  
"That's my good lad," Rupert encouraged him, softly. "Such a good lad, letting his Daddy fill him up and fuck him. That's what you want, isn't it? Your Daddy's hard cock inside you like this?"

"Yes, yes, please," Xander begged. He pushed back against Rupert's hips and gave a low, throaty moan. "Please."

"I'm going to give it to you," Rupert said, his voice hoarse and tight. "I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to sit properly for days, and I'll do it again tonight, in bed, with your legs hooked over my shoulders. And you won't stop pleading for it, will you?"

Xander shook his head and whimpered, filled to bursting. Rupert pulled back, tightening his hold on Xander's hips, before he dove in again, making Xander shudder. "Fuck, Daddy." Rupert thrust harder, faster, deeper, and Xander's head spun from it, fingers digging into the back of the couch, ears buzzing.

"I'm going to come, Xander," Rupert groaned, burying himself inside Xander, pulling back and doing it again. "And I want you to do the same. Touch yourself for Daddy." 

"Fuck yeah," Xander whimpered. He curled his fist around his cock and pushed back to meet Rupert's next thrust. "Wanna feel you, Daddy."

"You first," Rupert said, his breath tickling Xander's neck. "Come for me."

Xander moaned and moved his hand faster, tightening his grip. He wanted to come, wanted to do as he was told. He clenched his muscles and felt Rupert shuddering against his back, and then Rupert's hand was wrapped over his own on Xander's cock and he was whispering, "Come with me, Xander, please, come with Daddy," and Xander was. He was gasping, and coming, his cock spilling over their combined grip and the back of the couch, and Rupert's frantic thrusts faltered and stilled.

"Bloody hell," Rupert groaned against Xander's neck, a minute--forever--later. He pulled back, slowly taking himself out of Xander's body, and Xander whimpered at the loss. God, that had been good. So good Xander didn't think he'd survive this on a regular basis. Except this was going to be _his life_ for the next six months, and maybe even beyond that, and _God_ , Xander wanted to survive it. He wanted to feel it every single day. 

Panting harshly, Rupert straightened up and ran his hand over Xander's sweat-slicked spine, making Xander shiver. "You should clean yourself up," he said, pressing a kiss to Xander's shoulder blade. "There are towels in the bathroom for you, and you'll find your work room just across the hall from the bedroom if you want to start unpacking."

"My boxes got here okay?" Xander asked, and groaned, turning around. God, he loved this kind of soreness; so wonderfully satisfying.

"Yes, they did," Rupert said. He zipped up his pants, and smoothed his shirt, looking barely rumpled, despite the smug grin on his face; Xander was just a little bit jealous; his own hair was probably a mess, and he had absolutely no interest in putting his clothes back on. "I'll start dinner and come get you once it's ready." He smiled at Xander and cupped his cheek again, kissing his lips. "It is so very wonderful to have you here," he whispered against the skin of Xander's jaw.

Xander couldn't remember anything ever feeling so _right_ before. He watched Rupert walk into the other room, wondering idly if he should offer to help, but then letting that thought pass. A shower sounded like the best idea ever, but then again, so did following Rupert into the kitchen and watching him cook--and probably look like a grinning idiot doing it. Shaking his head at himself--he felt like a lovestruck teenager--he grabbed his backpack from the floor, stuffed his clothes into it as best he could, and took the stairs two at a time, wincing a little when the muscles in his legs protested. 

The bedroom was right next to what looked like a guest room, though the only furniture was a sofa chair and a really odd looking dresser; the bathroom had doors both to the hallway, and to the bedroom; and Xander's work room appeared to have been a closet of some kind. It was small, and cramped--though not much smaller than the guest room--and, Xander thought with a smile, absolutely perfect.

*

Xander took a quick shower and changed into clean clothes, and decided that unpacking really did sound like a good idea. He'd been at it for an hour when Rupert walked in, and leaned against the wall. "I didn't realize I had so much crap," Xander said, smiling. He put another design manual on top of the already pretty high pile and pulled a new box in front of him. He'd need some shelves and a work table soon; maybe tomorrow, after their visit to the health centre, Rupert wouldn't mind stopping by a furniture store.

"What are these?" Rupert asked, and Xander looked up to find him picking up one of the comic books on the floor and sitting down Indian-style.

"My comic book collection," Xander admitted, feeling his cheeks flush slightly. There were at least three more boxes full of them in here, somewhere, and the pile Rupert was sitting next to was already almost as high as Rupert's shoulders already.

Rupert flipped the pages carefully. Xander stopped what he was doing and just watched him, and it hit him suddenly that he had this in common with Rupert. Sure, Rupert's books were heavy and thick and had words and no pictures, but the way Rupert handled books was the same way Xander handled comics. He'd been building his collection for years, ever since he'd been old enough to buy them himself, saving every--rare--penny he'd get from his parents, and he'd always been proud of it.

"I wanted to be a comic book artist once," he said, when Rupert didn't look up from the comic he was holding. "Then I realized I couldn't draw faces for shit, but I definitely could draw a straight line. And I always had more fun designing the rooms the characters were in than the characters themselves. I spent almost a whole week thinking up details for a table once when I was thirteen. Also, thinking of a storyline was just too much work."

Rupert smiled. "Perhaps we can put these in the library. I should be able to empty a few shelves for you."

Xander blinked. He would never have asked, and it felt almost weird to think about it; his ratty old collection next to Rupert's expensive books, in a room that sounded like it belonged in a mansion, which this house, upon reflection, almost _was_. "Are you sure? I mean, it's not that--"

"These are important to you, yes?" Rupert asked, but he didn't wait for Xander's answer. "You can keep them in here if you'd rather, but there is definitely space for them on the shelves in my library, should you want to share it with me." He was looking at Xander intensely.

"Wow, okay," Xander replied, licking his lips. "I mean, yeah, that would be cool." There really wasn't that much space in this room, and getting shelves for the comics would make it really hard to fit a work table in here, and Xander needed that table. The idea that he was going to be sharing that much with Rupert, blending their possessions together, was making Xander's head spin.

"Dinner's ready," Rupert said, pulling himself up and holding out his hand for Xander to take. "We can look into moving your books into the room afterwards if you'd like." 

Rupert's smile made Xander's stomach tie up into knots, and he started, right then, to believe that maybe this could be home.

*


End file.
